


Let's Start with Forever

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri! on Ice!
Genre: Confessions, Episode 9, Fluff, M/M, Maccachin lives!, That airport scene!, This episode killed me!, Viktor's point of view.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: After receiving the call about Maccachin, Viktor wanted to keep his promise and stay with Yuuri. Only when Yuuri kept on insisting did he finally cave. Little did he know Yuuri was putting Viktor before him in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Episode 9, I immediately had the urge to write it from Viktor's point of view. Hopefully any who reads it will enjoy!

“Viktor! You need to go back to Japan right now!”

Viktor looked at Yuuri confused. Why in the world would his beloved katsudon say this? “Yuuri, I don’t understand I-“

“It’s Maccachin! They had to take him to the vet. They’re not sure if he’ll make it.” Yuuri rushed.

Viktor felt his heart wrench. His dog, his pal, his best friend could be dying? His first thought was to immediately book the first ticket available. But then he looked at Yuuri and felt guilt surrounding his heart. “No Yuuri, this is a crucial time. I need to be here with you. You asked me to stand by you and that’s what I need to do.”

Yuuri shook his head, “No! Viktor, no this is more important! I won’t let you go through what I had to. I won’t! “

“I don’t understand, what are you talking about?” Viktor looked at Yuuri perplexed. Had the younger skater kept something from him?

“Just ask my mother or my sister when you get back there. They’ll tell you.” Yuuri insisted. “Now hurry up and book the soonest flight you can. There’s no time to waste!”

“Yuuri, stop it. I can’t go! I just-“ 

“But you have to go!”

“Like I said I can’t!” Viktor argued. He had more then one reason for saying this. He couldn’t just leave Yuuri on his own like this! He wanted to be there for Maccachin, he really did he just couldn’t- Glancing over he saw Yakov, Yurio and Lilia looking towards him. 

Maybe he could…

Viktor walked over and placed his hands on his former coach’s shoulders, “Yakov! You’re the only coach for me!” He couldn’t leave Yuuri on his own, but if there was someone whom could just be there for Yuuri, silent moral support that would take a small weight of Viktor’s shoulders. 

To his surprise Yakov agreed, but only after hearing the reason. Yurio had given both his rival and his former rink mate a look of surprise. So he decided not to put any argument towards it. If his cat had fallen ill he probably would have been in a similar mindset to Viktor’s right now, so he didn’t blame him.

Viktor immediately pulled out his phone searching the airport website for the earliest departure to Japan, “Thank goodness there’s one actually leaving in two hours, and it has available seats.” He quickly booked the flight before turning to Yakov, “Thank you again. And please just keep him calm. That’s all I ask.” He turned to Yurio, “And best of luck on your free skate.”  
Yurio only nodded in response and Yakov said nothing. 

Viktor turned to Yuuri, “I’ll take you back to the hotel, then I’m heading to the airport.” He grabbed his beloved’s hand leaving the building. Once they reached the hotel Viktor immediately packed his things. 

 

“My sister said she’ll pick you up at the airport. No news yet on Macchin’s condition though.” Yuuri said before pocketing his phone, “Viktor, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you to the airport?” Yuuri asked as he followed his coach down to the hotel lobby. 

“I’m sure. You’ve seen how crowded it can get and besides.” He set his suitcase down, “You need to get some rest before tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep. I know Yakov isn’t a fan of me and I-“

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, “Ask Yakov anything you don’t understand.” He leaned forward pulling Yuuri into an embrace, “If you’re in trouble, hug him and he’ll help you.” He slowly let go, “He may act tough, but he does have a heart of gold. He’ll understand. Trust me.” With that he grabbed his suitcase and made his way to the airport. 

Knowing there wasn’t much else he could do Viktor ended up falling asleep. After all the flight was over 9 hours and he could do little else. And worrying wasn’t going to help any either.  
Once the plane landed and his luggage was attained, Viktor quickly pulled out his phone calling Mari. It didn’t take long for the call to connect. “I’m at the airport where are you?” 

“Look up!” Mari said waving Viktor over. 

Viktor did indeed looked up and smiled faintly, “Thank you for coming to get me. How is-“

“You’ll have to see for yourself.” Mari said leading Viktor out of the airport. “We’ll head to the vet immediately.”

The drive to the vet seemed to take forever and Viktor almost dashed out of the car before it had even been put in park. The door burst open and he scanned the waiting room. Immediately his eyes landed on Hiroko whom was smiling, “Maccahin where’s-“

“Woof!”

Viktor’s eyes widened as his beloved poodle came bounding down the hallway and into his master’s arms. “Maccachin!” Viktor’s blue eyes suddenly glistened with tears. “How, what?”

“It seems your furry friend here had ended up getting some of the plastic from the buns in his throat.” The vet spoke up as he exited the back room, “We had to perform a small surgery. He’s one lucky fellow. Reminds me of another poodle.”

“Is he okay to go home?” Viktor asked hugging his poodle tightly, “I don’t think I can handle being apart from him again.”

“Of course, just make sure he stays away from anything that could cause this situation to happen again.” The vet inquired.

Viktor stood up and pulled out his wallet, “How much for-“

Hiroko shook her head, “No Viktor, we took care of the bill. It was the least we could do. This was our fault anyway.”

Viktor looked down feeling tears brimming his eyelids, “Thank you.”

“Come on let’s head back to Yu-topia. I’m sure you’ll want to watch Yuuri skate. I know the rest of us do.” Hiroko spoke up smiling.

Viktor nodded turning to Hiroko and giving her a small hug, “Thank you so much.”

“We should be the ones thanking you. You’ve helped Yuuri so much. We never thought he’d ever find the motivation to skate again. Or to even open his heart to anyone after Vicchan passed.”

Viktor stepped back, “Who?”

Mari’s eyes widened, “Wait, Yuuri never told you about him?”

Viktor shook his head.

“Well then it’s back to Yu-topia. There’s someone you need to meet.” Hiroko said softly turning to her daughter. Mari nodded and led the others to the car.

Upon arriving at the onsen, Maccachin raced into the house and ran right into a small room off to the side. “Maccachin! Wait!” Viktor yelled out chasing after his beloved pet. He stopped in his tracks when he saw where his dog was now sitting.

It was a shrine…

“I see Maccahin beat us to it.” Hiroko said as she stepped into the room. “He’s been spending a lot of time here. I guess we should have kept the steam buns higher up.”

Viktor didn’t hear her. Instead his eyes were focused on the picture in the shrine, “Is, this?”

“That’s Vicchan, Yuuri’s poodle.” Mari said pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. “He loved that dog almost as much as he loves skating.”

“Wait is Vicchan short for-“

“Viktor? Yes. Yuuri named him after you.” Hiroko said reaching over to pet Maccachin, “You’ve been his inspiration since he was only 12 years old. He’s looked up to you every step of his career.”

“When Vicchan passed away last year Yuuri had to still skate for his spot in the Grand Prix Final. But as you know he messed up.” Mari pointed out.

“So that’s why he screwed up so badly?”

“Yes. You already know how easily he can get scared and nervous. Vicchan’s death was the breaking point.” Hiroko said, “We think he would have done pretty well had we not told him. But we knew how much Vicchan meant to him, so it would have been even more cruel not to say anything.”

Viktor’s blue eyes widened before he turned to his own poodle. Maccachin seemed to sense what his master wanted and bounded into his arms. “No wonder Yuuri was so insistent. He told me he didn’t want me to go through what he did.” Tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes as he held tight to his beloved pet, “I don’t know what I would have done if-“

“Don’t even let that thought cross your mind. Maccachin is safe and we need to watch Yuuri’s program.” Hiroko said as she led her daughter and –in her mind- her future son-in-law out of the room.

As soon as the music started Viktor could tell Yuuri wasn’t at his best. But he also knew Yuuri would pull through. He wouldn’t give up. But it didn’t help the fact that Yuuri was still struggling.

“Do you think Yuuri will be okay?”

“I think he’d worried about letting me down. He always flubs when he’s got something on his mind.” Viktor murmured as he held Maccachin close. “I’m usually there to give him some last minute advice. Well except at the Cup of China. He told me all I needed to do was stand by him.”

“Yuuri knows you’re watching him. He knows you’re cheering for him.” Hiroko said placing a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “All we can do is cheer for him.”

Viktor nodded and turned to the screen just as Yuuri landed his triple axel, the same one he had touched down on, last time. “He’s shaken up but he still keep fighting.” His eyes widened when Yuuri made it through his Triple axel-single loop-Triple Salchow combination flawlessly. 

“Do you think he’ll try that quad flip again?” Mari asked.

“No, I told him to leave it out. He still needs to work on it.” Viktor responded as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. 

When the program came to an end, Viktor felt his heart wrenching when Yuuri collapsed to the ice breathing hard. Viktor knew how good Yuuri’s stamina was. So seeing the younger skater gasping for breath meant only one thing. Yuuri had pushed himself past his own limits.

“He looks exhausted!”

“He looks upset.”

Viktor felt like he was on the edge of his seat when Yuuri’s score was announced he sighed. “Yuuri made it. He just barely made it.”

There was an overall sigh of relief in Yu-topia. 

 

Later that night Hiroko entered Vicchan’s shrine room to find Viktor kneeling in front of it. “Viktor? Why don’t you get some rest?”

“I can’t. I can’t sleep without seeing Yuuri’s face again.”

Hiroko walked over and knelt down next to the Russian man, “Viktor, tell me. How do you feel about my son?”

Viktor blanched. How was he supposed to answer that?

“Let me put it this way. What do you think will be the first thing you do when you see him at the airport?” Hiroko asked.

“I want him in my arms. I want to feel his heart beating against mine.” Viktor spoke with honesty and love in his voice. “I want to be with him for as long as he wants me.”

Hiroko stood up, “Well if I know my son that may turn into forever.”

“Forever won’t be long enough. Yuuri means more to me then anything.” Viktor chuckled when he felt Maccachin pawing at him, “Now, now you know I don’t play favorites. But this is an exception.” 

“Oh by the way, there was another reason I came in here. It seems Yuuri’s plane will be arriving soon. If you claim to be unable to rest, I was wondering if you wanted to go pick him up.” Hiroko said.

“Yes, I don’t think I can handle being apart from him for much longer.” Viktor spoke as he stood up. “And Maccahin, you’re coming with me.”

The poodle only barked happily.

“You truly do care for my son don’t you?” 

Viktor turned to Hiroko and smiled, “I would do anything for Yuuri. I’d even give up skating for him.”

“Oh you and I both know he’d never ask you to do that. Nor would he forgive you if you did.” Hiroko pointed out. 

“True.” Viktor chuckled softly. “Well I’m going to head to the airport now.” He motioned for Maccachin to follow him as he headed out of Yu-topia. As he made his way to the airport he began to wonder. How would Yuuri have done had he been there? His short program had once again been flawless, so if Viktor had been present, would he have done the same with ‘Yuri on Ice’? 

Viktor knew he still had a ways to go in coaching. He and Yuuri would face so much in the future. But he knew he wanted to face it all with Yuuri by his side. 

No.

With his place beside Yuuri. Because that’s what he had promised.

When he arrived at the airport and checked the arrival times he realized Yuuri’s flight wouldn’t land for at least another hour. He took a seat next to the window hoping to catch Yuuri as soon as he arrived.

The hour had come and gone and Viktor grew worried. Perhaps the plane was delayed. Perhaps there was trouble. His mind suddenly filled with dread. But it was erased as soon as he heard Maccachin bark. Looking up he immediately met the eyes of the one man he wanted in his arms more than anything.

Almost as if they were on the same mind set Vikor ran towards the sliding doors never once taking his eyes of Yuuri. To his surprise and great relief Yuuri had done the exact same.

As soon as he reached the doors and saw the opening Viktor opened his arms wide, closing them around Yuuri’s frame. It was bliss. Pure bliss. This man, this skater, this treasure. How had he ever become so blessed to have him in his life? Viktor held back a chuckle knowing if he ever spoke those words, Yuuri would deny it claiming those words would describe Viktor more then himself. 

“Yuri, I’ve been thinking what I can do as your coach from now on.” He tightened his embrace as he prepared himself to continue.

“Me too.” Yuuri interrupted.

Viktor gasped when he felt himself being pushed away. Had Yuuri decided he didn’t want Viktor as coach anymore? Had he done something wrong? A wave of panic began to wash over him.

“Please take care of me until I retire!” Yuuri spoke looking right into Viktor’s eyes.

The panic immediately faded and Viktor felt his heart swell for a whole new reason. How could he say no to that? He had known even before the confession at the Cup of China that Yuuri’s fear if Viktor leaving him was always lingering. He had never once even considered the thought of leaving Yuuri’s side. Even before he had developed this admiration for the younger skater. He had planned to stay with Yuuri until the end of the Grand Prix Final.

But now, now all he wanted was to keep his promise to help Yuuri win gold. He wanted to help him win gold around his neck. And maybe someday put gold around his finger. But it seemed Yuuri was beating hi to it. Viktor reached for Yuuri’s left hand kissing the knuckle of the younger’s ring finger. “That almost sounds like a marriage proposal.” He smiled when Yuuri only blushed but not once denying his choice of words, nor the meaning behind them. 

As Yuuri stepped back into his arms Viktor locked the other boy into his embrace again, “I wish you’d never retire.” And he did. He knew how amazing Yuuri was, both on and off the ice.  
He knew he would never want to leave Yuuri’s side. And if being his coach was the only way to do so, Viktor hoped Yuuri would never hang up his skates for good. He felt tears brimming his eyelids when he heard a soft sniffle coming from Yuuri. 

“Let’s win gold at the Grand Prix Final together.” Yuuri spoke with his voice choked up with sobs.

“There’s nothing I’d want more.” Viktor whispered. If Yuuri wanted to do this together then he would do everything in his power to make it so. He would do anything for this boy.

Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stress this enough! Any comments, kudos and bookmarks will inspire me to write more! And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
